


Loyal To Me

by paintedlove



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), bughead - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedlove/pseuds/paintedlove
Summary: Betty is a struggling young girl with serious commitment issues and Jughead just got out of serious 6 year relationship. But they both end up meeting in a unlikely turn of events. But there’s much more to the story than it seems





	Loyal To Me

The thunder cracked in the distance and Betty jumped and laughed. She was drunk. Very drunk. Drunk and stumbling through the dark depths of New York City. Her breathing was ragged and her thoughts were hazy and dull. She hiccuped and leaned against a nearby lamppost to try and compose her thoughts. ‘Hee di-didn’t wa-want me’ She slurred. A wave of fresh regret and loneliness overwhelmed her. She burst into tears as she slumped against the pole she was supported against. 

The puddles sloshed against his feet soaking his shoes. He didn’t care. Jughead angrily pulled his coat around him. Six years. Six years of his life wasted. Six years he would never get back. Six fucking years. The thunder cracked and he didn’t even flinch. He walked on rubbing a ring between his fingers and muttering ‘Six years’ 

The pole was oddly cold and cooling against her neck. She sat on the ground and traced her fingers along the graffiti that was eched on the pole. She traced a heart which read ‘J+B’ and wondered who they were and what life they had. Were they childhood sweethearts? Or one night lovers? She went around and around until her finger was black with dirt and grime. Her eyelids started to flutter. 

Jughead rounded the corner in a flurry and walked past this women, obviously drunk, half asleep against a lamppost. He glanced at her and sighed. ‘Stupid drunk’ he muttered. He walked on determined to get home so he could fall asleep and forget everything. He had almost turned the corner when he heard a shrill scream that pierced through his skull. He whipped around and saw the drunk blonde being beaten. A few other men were knocking her around and laughing.  
‘You like that love’ One of them said laughing. She whimpered. One of them yanked up her and slapped her straight across her the face. Before Jughead even realised he ran down the street and punched one of them in the face and picked the girl up and ran round the corner. He ran and ran, breathless and unsure why he had fought for this random drunk. He ran home and unlocked the door and collapsed in this appartment. She rolled from his arms now passed out and snoozing. He sighed. He lifted her back up again gently and laid her down on his couch. She had short shoulder length blonde hair and it fell in wispy waves and a soft smooth faces. Her lips looked soft and kissable. She was extremely beautiful and wondered who would even leave such a beautiful girl out on her own. He went and got a bucket and a glass of water and lay a blanket on her. He sat by her for a minute and took in her beauty. She was quite breathtaking. He went round and turned off all his lights and climbed into bed, determined to forget about this day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first ‘proper’ au story I’ve written. I hope you like it and if you have any constructive critism that would be great and any other tips! i’ll try and make the other chapters longer i’m just getting used to writing <3


End file.
